The field of art to which this invention pertains is the removal of hydrocarbon-insoluble asphaltenic material and carbometallic compounds from hydrocarbonaceous charge stocks containing these undesirable contaminants. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a heat-exchange apparatus for deasphalting and demetallizing atmospheric tower bottoms, vacuum tower bottoms (vacuum residuum), crude oil residuum, topped crude oils, coal oil extract, shale oils, all of which generally contain varying quantities of asphaltenic material and carbometallic compounds. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a heat-exchange apparatus for separating a resin phase from a solvent solution containing a solvent, demetallized oil and resin. Such a solvent solution is usually generated during the overall process of deasphalting and demetallizing a heavy residual hydrocarbonaceous feed stream.